reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomahawk
The is a weapon featured in the Red Dead Redemption Legends and Killers DLC pack. Acquisition Singleplayer *The Tomahawk can be purchased at Manzanita Post for $10 each once the player has purchased and downloaded the Legends and Killers downloadable content. They can now start the second part of the Tomahawk Mastery challenge. *Although this is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it because it's DLC. Multiplayer *After purchasing and downloading the Legends and Killers pack, once you start up multiplayer, you will have the Tomahawk in your weapons menu regardless of what your level is. Undead Nightmare If the "Legends and Killers" DLC Pack has been downloaded, the player will receive the Tomahawk after saving Manzanita Post from being overrun by undead. Tips & Tricks * When you're aiming at an enemy from far away, aim a little higher up to compensate for the gravity. * If you throw a Tomahawk into a lake or pond, the Tomahawk will rebound back at over 4 times the speed of which you threw it. * If you throw a Tomahawk into someone's back and they don't die, the Tomahawk will become lodged in the person's back. If you manage to throw another Tomahawk exactly at the one in their back the person will explode. * It is possible to disarm an enemy with the Tomahawk, but it sometimes ends up glitching the game with Tomahawk looking weapons. Trivia * It's the only usable weapon in Red Dead Redemption that is associated with the Native American people. * The Tomahawk uses the same mechanics as the Throwing Knife, but due to its greater mass and balancing, it has a greater range and more stopping power. Due to those same reasons however, it will "drop" quicker than the Throwing Knife. * Unlike the Throwing Knife, when used a melee weapon against NPCs in Single Player, it does not initiate an execution. It will, however, cause the player to perform a melee against the NPC with the tomahawk. * Like Hunting, Sharpshooting, Treasure Hunting and Survivalist there is a Tomahawk skill. * In Multiplayer, the damage caused by a Tomahawk seems erratic, on occasion even headshots do not result in an instant death, and players have carried on playing with the Tomahawk lodged deep in their skull. * A golden Tomahawk will revert to its normal model when thrown. * In Single Player, if the player loots the bodies killed with a Tomahawk, he will retrieve said Tomahawk and it will be returned to his inventory. However, if you look back at the body, the Tomahawk will still be in the body. * In Multiplayer, if a player is killed wielding the Tomahawk you can pick it up and use it regardless of if you have the DLC, but you can only carry one. * Like the Throwing Knife, a Tomahawk will stick into a wall when said Tomahawk is hurled at the wall. * In Undead Nightmare, this weapon is extremely effective for killing undead hordes quickly whilst conserving ammo, simply melee attack with the weapon by pressing R2/RT close to the zombie and Marston will then slash into the throat thus killing them in one or two hits. * The Tomahawk is one of the only thrown weapons you cannot find in Mexico, aside from Undead Bait, which is exclusive to Undead Nightmare. * Shadow Wolf, a playable character in the Legends and Killers DLC, can throw the Tomahawk straight, however there is still drop factor to the weapon. * On rare occasions, a Tomahawk has the ability to ricochet off water. The player does, however, need to be almost on top of the water for this to work. * Throwing a Tomahawk into a cactus causes it to disappear, with no damage to said cactus. * As stated above, because the Tomahawk has a greater mass, it will hit lower areas on targets. Example: A Throwing Knife might catch a target in the chest or stomach, while throwing a Tomahawk in the same area will cause it to hit the hip, thigh, shin, or on rare occasions, the feet. * It is possible to get a headshot with a Tomahawk. This gives no bonuses, and one must either get close enough to the target (a good 1 or 2 yards) or above an enemy. * This is the most inaccurate weapon in Red Dead Redemption (unless playing as Shadow Wolf), to where in some cases it will miss from a distance of a yard or two away. This notoriously noticed to those who attempt to gain the Hail Mary achievement, where it will launch far right or left despite correcting. When firing from cover without aiming, however, any lateral inaccuracy is negated (always flies straight). Gallery Tomahawk.jpg|The Tomahawk is not always a one-hit kill, as seen by the one lodged in the opponent's back. Rdr legkill screen004.jpg|A Tomahawk in mid-air. Two Tomahawks.jpg|Buffalo Soldier and Shadow Wolf, both wielding the deadly Tomahawk. RDR-Legends-Killers-Dated.jpg|Shadow Wolf grasping the Tomahawk, poised to strike. Heathmichaels1.png|Lawman Heath Michaels about to throw a Tomahawk with deadly accuracy. Gold Tomahawk.jpg|Shadow Wolf wielding a Golden Tomahawk Achievements/Trophies The Tomahawk has a corresponding Trophies/Achievements associated with its challenges: ---- es:Tomahawk Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons in Legends and Killers